


Hades True Form?!

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Not good at summaries.... just read the whole thing.... I'm tired and it's 12:11 am..... Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Hades was in his domain, looking sadly into space. His wife, Persephone, was in the upper world for another four months. He really missed her. It's not like she talked to him or even looked at him when she was in the Underworld. But, at least she gave him some company. He knew that she hated his guts, but as she or any other gods couldn't do anything about it, she and her mother, Demeter, had to accept it.

It hurt a lot when you are unaccepted in your own family. Hades didn't even know WHY they hated him so much. Was it because he lived in the Underworld? Was it because he looked dark and cold? He didn't know why. He just wanted someone to love him. He sometimes doubted if his own mother, Rhea, loved him or not. It was a tradition that all the six gods have to visit their mother at least once a month. But, Hades never went. Why? Because he was never invited by his brothers and sisters. He also didn't bother arguing. He knew that Mother would feel much better if Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Demeter and Hera visited her rather than Hades himself.

''My Lord?'' He heard a voice. Hades looked up and saw Thanatos, god of death standing there, looking concerned.

''Yes?'' he softly whispered.

''Are you alright? You seemed to be down.'' 

''It's nothing, Thanatos. By the way can you please bring me the medicine I made for Persephone?'' Thanatos eyes widened.

''My Lord, you're not thinking about-'' he was cut off as Hades nodded, with a sad smile.

''It's for the better, Thanatos.'' Thanatos quickly summoned the bottle. Hades took it and sighed.

''Wish me luck.'' he said and disappeared.

*Upper world*

Persephone hummed happily as she sat on a rock, enjoying the sunlight on her skin. She really missed being here.

''Are you enjoying yourself, Perse?'' Her mother asked, smiling.

''Very mother. I really miss it here. I hate the Underworld. I wish I could live here forever.'' she sighed. Demeter looked at her daughter sadly.

''Don't worry Perse. Enjoy your life her as long as these last four months last.'' Suddenly, she whipped around to see Hades standing there.

''What do YOU want?'' Demeter asked, her voice dripping with venom. Hades looked at her blankly.

''I just know of a solution where Persephone could live in the Upper world forever.'' Both mother and daughter jumped up with sparkling eyes.

''Really?!'' They shouted.

''Yes. Persephone, drink this medicine and the contract will be terminated. You don't ever have to come back and we will officially not be husband and wife anymore.'' Persephone joyously grabbed the bottle and drank it. She suddenly jerked and then it was over.

''It has officially been done.'' Hades said.

''If it's done, what are YOU still doing HERE?'' Demeter asked, angrily. Persephone also looked at him with hate. Hades smiled.

''I was just leaving.'' he said and disappeared.

''Mom, I'm so happy!!'' Perse shouted. Demeter embraced her daughter and both of them started smiling.

*In the Underworld*

Hades came back. Thanatos looked at the God and asked the dreaded question,

''Is it done, My Lord?'' Hades nodded and then suddenly flinched. He fell to his knees holding his stomach. Thanatos immediately rushed to his side.

''My Lord, are you okay?'' Hades whimpered in pain.

''I think the side effects are kicking in, My Lord. You will be changed to your original form.'' Thanatos said, carrying him to his bedroom. Hades looked at him with wide eyes.

''But, I don't want to turn back. I will be the laughing stock for all the Gods!'' he said, almost in tears.

''It can't be helped, My Lord. Your mother would sense this and come down here.'' Hades frantically shook his head.

''NO! She can't see me like THAT! Don't allow her inside.'' Just as he said that, the door burst open and in came Rhea. She looked at her son, who was crying and in pain, and rushed to his side.

She gently cradled him to her body and quietly hushed him. 

''It's going to be alright, baby. Stop fighting it. Just let it be.'' she cooed into his ear. Hades became limp at her words and his eyes closed. His body suddenly started to glow. Both Thanatos and Rhea shielded their eyes until the glow was gone. They looked at Hades and both of their jaws hung open. Thanatos swore that he was blushing.

Gone was the tall, muscular, and manly Hades and in his place was a short, feminine and beautiful Hades. Gods, Hades looked so downright erotic and sinful, that Thanatos AND his OWN mother had to stop themselves from pouncing on him. His normal clothes, which were a dress shirt and black pants had been changed into a oversized blue sweater and green shorts.

He opened his huge, doe like, bambi eyes and looked at them with shame.   
''How am I going to face them looking like THIS?'' he asked. Both of them took some time to process his question as his voice was too innocent, too cute and too melodious. Rhea snapped out of it first and said,  
''Don't worry, honey. We are going to show all the gods what you look like, RIGHT NOW.'' Hades looked scared, which reminded them of a scared puppy or bunny.  
''But they are going to mock me.'' he stuttered and looked close to tears.  
'As if.' both Thanatos and Rhea thought. The only problem will be for the Gods AND Goddesses to keep themselves from pouncing on him after they see him.  
Thanatos smiled, it looked restrained though.  
''Don't worry, My Lord. They are going to LOVE seeing you like this! You look so beautiful.'' Thanatos almost kissed his Lord, right then and there when Hades looked at him with a small blush on his chubby cheeks.  
''Thank you Thanatos.'' he stuttered. Rhea couldn't help herself and kissed him on his blushing cheek. That made him blush even more. Thanatos turned his back to them and covered his nose to stop it from bleeding and also to hide the tent in his pants.

Rhea slowly helped her son stand which made the sweater slip from one of his shoulder. Rhea gulped. It was a good thing Thanatos had his back turned or else he would have done something.  
''Shall we go and meet them now?'' Hades looked up at his mother nervously.  
''Can only my siblings see me like this for the time being?'' he asked. Rhea nodded and smiled.  
''Of course. I will just summon them outside and when I call you, you come okay baby?'' Hades nodded, smiling happily. Rhea felt herself blush as his smile was like the sun itself.  
Rhea went outside closing the door, leaving Thanatos and Hades inside. She summoned her children here and they all appeared within seconds, but looking annoyed.

''Why did you summon us here?'' Demeter asked, annoyed.  
''Yeah. You could have summoned us anywhere else but you had to choose this place.'' Zeus rolled his eyes, as he said.  
Poseidon and Hera also seemed to argue. Even Hestia looked uncomfortable being here. Rhea raised her hand to silence them and spoke,  
''I summoned you here, because I wanted you to see Hades real form.'' All of them looked at her curiously.  
''What do you mean by 'real form', mother?'' Poseidon asked.  
''I will show you. But, you all keep your distance from him okay? I'm warning you.'' she said, sternly. All of them nodded, eager to see Hades real form.  
''Maybe he will be even more ugly.'' Hera sniggered.  
''No, he will turn into a monster.'' Demeter added. Before anybody else can speak, the door opened and out walked Hades.  
All of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

''Is that Hades?'' Zeus sputtered. Rhea nodded. Hades looked at all of them and a nervous smile appeared on his pink, cupid bow lips.  
''Yeah, it's me guys. Surprise?'' he said, laughing nervously.

Before anybody could comprehend, Zeus and Poseidon had cornered him, one in front and one in the back. Hades yelped and looked up at both of them. They both looked down smiling predatorily. But before they could do anything, Hades was snatched by Hera and Demeter. They cradled him and Hera even got the chance to squeeze his bubbly butt. Hades squeaked and ran behind Hestia. Hestia was taking deep breaths. She was trying not to pounce on her little brother, but it was difficult. Finally Rhea had had enough with them and bought Hades closer to her.  
''I thought I told you all to maintain distance from him.''  
''But he looks so delicious..'' Poseidon whispered. All the others nodded. Hades had turned a cute cotton candy colour in the face and hid his face in his hands. Doing so made the sweater slip from his shoulder again and if not for Rhea standing in front of him, the others would have fucked him right then and there.

''Are you going to show him to the other gods and goddesses?'' Hestia asked, calming herself down. Rhea nodded. All of them looked disappointed.  
It is safe to say that all the others had the same reactions and were fighting with each other for Hades.


	2. EVERYONE KNOWS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah....continuation of the last chapter.

*After all of them got to know*  
Rhea pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. The Council in Olympus was  
a MESS. Each one of the Gods AND Goddesses have been fighting ever since  
Hades had been bought up.  
Athena and Poseidon seemed to become even more intense rivals than they  
were before. She had never seen Artemis so eager to win with her brother  
Apollo ever. And then came the couples. GODS! Zeus and Hera also joined with  
Ares and Aphrodite were screaming their heads off. And then came Hermes,  
Hepastheus and Dinosyus. They were still young and..... Rhea would rather not  
go into the details. And then came Hestia, Demeter and Persephone. Hestia  
and Demeter had sworn to maidenhood, but rules are for breaking right?  
Persephone was an idiot. She claimed that Hades was still her husband and she  
demanded he be returned to her this instant. Rhea snorted. This girl was so

bipolar. Just before she was happily telling all of them how HAPPY she was that  
Hades and her got divorced and now she wanted him back.  
Hades was clutching onto his mother's dress and looking at the chaos, with  
fear in his eyes. He tugged her down and whispered,  
''Mother.. what are we going to do now? If this continues on then everyone  
will hate each other.'' He looked so scared. Rhea's eyes softened. She knew her  
little boy had a kind and gentle heart. He loved his family more than anything  
and didn't want them to break apart just because of him.  
Rhea suddenly snapped her fingers as an idea came to her. She leaned down  
and whispered her idea to Hades. Hades's eyes widened.  
''Will they even agree, Mother? They are not going to like spending time with  
me. I know they like me because I look good but they are not going to like my  
personality. They will be disgusted.'' Hades had a tear escape his eye before he  
could stop it. Rhea gently wiped the tear away and kissed his forehead.  
''It will be alright, Hades. Don't worry.'' she said to him. Hades reluctantly  
nodded his head.  
Rhea clapped her hands for the others to pay attention. They didn't stop. She  
cleared her throat. Still nothing. She lost her patience.  
''WILL YOU ALL LISTEN TO MY IDEA!?'' She shouted. All of them stopped  
fighting and looked at her. Hades hid behind his mother because he couldn't  
handle all the attention he was receiving. Rhea sighed and said,  
''Listen, I have an idea that will make sure that Hades is shared among all of  
you equally and NO ONE should fight over him, got it? Because if this goes on  
the Council will be torn apart.''  
''What is the idea, Grandmother Rhea?'' Apollo asked, curiously.  
She smiled and said,  
''I propose that as there are 7 days in a week, Hades will spend each day with  
two of you-'' Before she could continue, all of them burst into anger.  
''I won't share Hades with anyone!" Zeus said.  
''Yeah! Me neither!'' Ares shouted. All of them looked at the verge of fighting  
again when Rhea slammed her hands on the table.

''IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH MY IDEA, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO MAKE HADES  
MARRY A MORTAL WHOM I WILL MAKE IMMORTAL! GOT THAT? NOW SHUT  
UP AND LISTEN!'' She yelled. Hades seemed shocked at her outburst.  
''You really aren't going to do that right, Mother?'' he asked. Rhea said,  
''I WILL do that if these morons won't listen to me.'' All of them shut up and sat  
in a line, like little kids.  
''Ok. Let's start. And no one argues. You take or you get nothing else. This is  
how I paired you all up-  
-Zeus and Poseidon (They both glared at each other)  
-Ares and Apollo (Ares and Apollo mouthed 'Back off, he's mine.')  
-Hepastheus and Dinosyus (They both were friends and this made them rivals)  
-Hera and Persephone ('I Hate You' they both seemed to think)  
-Hestia and Demeter ( 'This is war' they thought)  
-Aphrodite and Artemis ('Let's see who wins.' they both smirked.)  
-Athena and Hermes (They both rolled their eyes at that)  
Any arguments?'' She glared at them which told that she wasn't asking.  
She clapped her hands and gave one last final warning before leaving,  
''You BETTER be nice to Hades. If ANY ONE of you even dare to hurt him in any  
manner, the consequences will not be pretty.'' she glared at all of them. Before  
leaving, she knelt in front of Hades and kissed his forehead.  
Soon after she left, Zeus and Poseidon stepped forward and took Hades with  
them as their chance was first.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more stories please leave them in the comments below! I'm new here and I don't have any works... Your suggestions will help me a lot..  
> And if you want me to continue this story.. please do suggest  
> Thank You!


End file.
